


Intricate Rituals

by punk_pandame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, M/M, Nightmares, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Top Uchiha Sasuke, thanks magic soulmate connection, they're the most communicative uncommunicative couple ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: "At the end of the day, they didn't need words. Not when they knew each other's hearts so intimately, not when they could read each other so well they sometimes understood each other's feelings before they understood their own. Words obfuscated those innate understandings, complicated them, and ultimately served no purpose. Why speak when they could know everything they needed to with just a touch or a glance?"COMPLETE, One-Shot, NSFW, All acts are consensual
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Intricate Rituals

"The two of you live by a set of rules I will never understand," Sakura had said once. "I don't know how you can stand it." They had only managed to shrug, sharing a glance that said everything it needed to.

She was right, of course. They did live by an unspoken set of rules no one other than them could learn. Some of the rules lingered from their youth. For instance, they couldn't call each other normal petnames; only insults could become terms of endearment. Others were new; they couldn't hold hands, but when Naruto's heart began to beat too fast he could press his first two fingers to the pulse-point in Sasuke's wrist. He could grasp Sasuke's elbow to tell him _I'm anxious, I want to go_ and Sasuke would do make it happen. He could fiddle with the end of Sasuke's empty sleeve to keep himself from fidgeting, to keep himself grounded and focused. Another: Sasuke never talked about his day, but told Naruto how it went by the way he came in. If he went straight for the shower, it was a good enough day. If he went for the coffee first, it was a bad day. And if he came to Naruto before either of those, it was an awful day.

Neither of them were any good at talking. Sasuke always said too little and, when pressed, retreated further into silence. Naruto always said far too much, distracting from the point with frustrating, meaningless fluff. They had tried, over and over again, to talk like everyone else was so good at doing, but every time it ended in misunderstandings and hurt feelings. At the end of the day, they didn't need words. Not when they knew each other's hearts so intimately, not when they could read each other so well they sometimes understood each other's feelings before they understood their own. Words obfuscated those innate understandings, complicated them, and ultimately served no purpose. Why speak when they could know everything they needed to with just a touch or a glance? "I don't know how you can stand it." It was simple, really: they could stand it because it was all they knew.

Naruto knew before they'd even gotten into bed that it would be a rough night for Sasuke. No matter how tightly Naruto held him, his body was still too tense and his jaw was still set too tight. Naruto didn't bother trying to sleep, knowing he'd just be up again in an hour. Sasuke did, but it was restless. He twitched and grunted. Naruto's hold was the only thing keeping him from thrashing. Before long he was waking up with a scream. Naruto held him back, held him down, held him together.   
"It's okay," he soothed. "It's just me. You're okay."   
  


Sasuke settled, shaking, his sweat-drenched back pressed close to Naruto's chest. He didn't make Sasuke talk. He just littered his body with kisses- the nape of his neck, his shoulder, his spine. He stroked Sasuke's front slowly, his fingers dragging from his collarbone to the waistband of his pants and up again. Sasuke only turned around to face him when the shaking stopped. Naruto didn't dare look him in the eye. He just let Sasuke get on top of him, their lips meeting in a painfully hard kiss. Naruto was ready. He had known it was coming, and he was ready to take on Sasuke's pain and turn it into pleasure.   
  


Naruto had gone to bed naked, so the only obstacle between them was Sasuke's pants. That lasted all of ten seconds. He tossed them off with a frustrated growl. His fingers dug into Naruto's sides as they kissed again, their bodies rolling together. Naruto sighed into Sasuke's mouth, his body temperature already starting to rise. Sasuke growled again, this time with arousal, both of them shuddering as they thrusted against each other.   
"Sasuke..."

Something about saying his name always got Sasuke worked up. He reached between them, grasping both their cocks in one hand. He stroked them as he leaned forward, biting his way down Naruto's body. It hurt, sure, but the pain made him harden in Sasuke's hand and the bruises would be gone by the morning, so it didn't matter much to him. _I'll always be here to shoulder your pain with you. If I can help you turn it into something good..._ He moaned as Sasuke sucked at his nipple, scraping his teeth across his skin.   
" _Sasuke_..."

They shifted seamlessly, Naruto taking hold of them below while Sasuke reached up toward his face. Naruto had a bottle of lube in his free hand already, but Sasuke didn't take it like he anticipated. Instead, his thumb traced Naruto's face with a gentleness that made his blood freeze in his veins. He finally dared to meet his eyes.

He gazed at Naruto as if he were a precious thing he had no hope of protecting, as if all that was left of him resided in Naruto. He looked haunted by some specter of the past, and the only thing that kept him bolted down to the present was the sensation of Naruto's flesh quivering beneath his. _He needs me._ Naruto pushed back tears as he pushed Sasuke to the side. They moved fluidly together, Naruto in Sasuke's lap. He took Sasuke's hand in both of his, kissing it, then opened the lube. They watched the liquid drizzle thickly over Sasuke's fingers. Naruto's pulse quickened as Sasuke reached beneath him.

"Sasuke...!"

Naruto clung to him, fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulder blades as his fingers spread him open wide. He was gentler than he needed to be. Naruto made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan, rocking his hips, pleading wordlessly for more. Sasuke promised it with a nip to his clavicle, taking his time prepping him. It drove Naruto crazy. His head rushed with desire, Sasuke's scent heady, his cock teasing Naruto's thigh, his hair so soft as Naruto sank his fingers into it. He tilted Sasuke's head back, and was pleased to find his eyes hooded and hazy with lust. What was bothering him earlier wasn't a problem now. It melted away between their sizzling hot skin, dissolved on their tongues as they met. Something had made Sasuke worry he would lose Naruto, but tangled in each other like this, there was no way he could keep worrying. Naruto's every touch was a reassurance. _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

Sasuke's fingers slipped away, replaced almost instantly with his cock. Naruto moaned, sliding down his entire length before he started to come back up. Sasuke moaned, too- the first time all night- and he started to pant against Naruto's chest, holding him close, leaving kisses and nips at random. Naruto rode him slow but hard, just the way Sasuke liked it on nights like this, making them both tremble. Naruto's cock leaked between them, needy, but Sasuke was too occupied bracing his back with his sole arm. His fingers were warm as they traced every one of Naruto's vertebrae, and he knew Sasuke was counting them. It was a self-soothing thing, the counting, and under different circumstances Naruto might make fun of him, but he needed this now. He needed Naruto's comfort in all its forms, including the ones that hardly made sense even to the one who knew him best.

Sasuke shifted just slightly beneath him, thrusting up in time with Naruto's movements. He tipped his head back, pulling on Sasuke's hair, his moan loud and wanton as Sasuke stroked his prostate.

" _Sasuke_...!" He moaned in response, burying his face against the slope of Naruto's neck where it met his shoulder. Just the sensation of his breath there made Naruto pick up his pace, his eyes closing as his pleasure rose. "Sasuke, Sasuke....!" His grip tightened around Naruto, thrusting harder.

"Naruto..."

Naruto cried out as he came, spilling himself between them, his whole body clenching around Sasuke. It sent him toppling over the edge; Naruto could feel him pumping inside him, hot and thick and so, so satisfying. He wasn't sure which of them guided their bodies to the side, laying down with their limbs intertwined and their hair splayed out over the same pillow together. Naruto just cherished these first few moments in the afterglow, before the haunted look returned to Sasuke's eyes and he turned over, refusing to look at Naruto. Cuddles after sex was for apologies, after all, and right now Sasuke had nothing to apologize for. This would only last as long as it took for Sasuke to return to his senses and decide to go back to sleep. Naruto held him close, inhaling against the top of his head. His hair always smelled nice. To his surprise, Sasuke nuzzled against him, taking solace in Naruto's scent, too. 

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said at last. Naruto knew what it really meant. _I'm embarrassed. I'm weak._

"Teme, what for?" Naruto soothed, petting his hair, and Sasuke knew what that really meant, too. _You don't have to be embarrassed_ _. You can lean on me._ Sasuke sighed deeply, equal parts relief and dread.

"Sleep in with me." _Let me hold you._ Naruto snorted.

"Like I wasn't gonna sleep in on my one day off." _As long as you want._

Naruto turned over, and Sasuke kept his arm slung over his hip, not quite pressed to his back but close enough that Naruto could feel his warmth.

"Usuratonkachi." _Darling._

"Bastard." _Sweetheart._

Sasuke didn't have to say _I love you._ The way his hand curled loosely on Naruto's stomach said it for him. The way his breathing started to even and slow said it for him. The way he inched closer as he fell asleep said it for him. Naruto carefully lifted Sasuke's hand to his lips, kissing feather-light along each knuckle, only rousing him partway. That said _I love you, too_ and Sasuke knew it as well as Naruto did. _Maybe we do live by intricate rituals. But so what? We understand each other. It doesn't matter if anyone else understands. In fact, maybe..._ He checked that Sasuke was truly sleeping before he turned back around, heedless of the mess their sheets had become, and hugged Sasuke again. Unbridled affection was fine when the other wasn't fully aware of it. _Maybe I like it better this way. That only we know how much we love each other, and only we know the best ways to show it..._ He closed his eyes. _I know your heart and you know mine. I love you, Sasuke..._

Even in sleep, Sasuke's hugged back. _I love you, too._


End file.
